Pedestrian Quotes
Police officer 1 Idle/Walking down the street *"This hat smells like piss" (a reference to the old law about pregnant women pissing in a policeman's helmet) *"I'll start giving a shit when i get paid to." (reference to the general lack of funding for police in GB) *"People thank me for what I do every single day even though I work behind a desk." *"If the crew finds out I'm just Dennis the Donut boy, I'm finished!" *"I remember tazing kid for downloading an MP3. *"How do you arrest a burn victim for eating his toys?" Chasing the player *"Stop it!" *"Stop right there!" *"Do not run! Get-here!" *"Hey, what's your favorite song!?" *"I told you to stop fucking running!" *"I just want to give you a high five!" *"No, Stay there!" *"I like the beach!" Arresting the player *We got you now, bitch! *"GETINTHEBACKOFTHEVAN!" (reference https://youtu.be/PZ7SzAm92e4) *"This'll be on Cop Wars" (reference to the shows like road wars and traffic cops that show coppers chasing criminals in britain) *"Can't terrorize any more people with your handicap!" Burnout metalhead Idle/Walking down the street *"I don't advise a haircut, man" *"All hairdressers are in the employment of the government" *"Hair are your ariels, man" *We're gonna make a doll what shits it's self, man" (reference for above: https://youtu.be/zjt36D2k55g?t=469) *"You need a Camberwell carrot, man" *"They're selling hippie wigs in Wallwurtz man" * Getting car stolen *"I'll give you drugged onion" *"Do you wanna be dosed?" *"How long can you keep a grip on the rope" *(todo) Being attacked *"If i medicined you, you'd think a brain tumor was a birthday present" *"You need a Camberwell carrot, man" *(todo) Middle adged male pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *"Honestly, I've only had a few ales" *"look here, my cousins a QC" *(todo) Getting car stolen *"look here, my cousins a QC" Being attacked *(todo) Obese short man pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *(Various muttering) Getting car stolen *(Various screams) Being attacked *(Various screams) Asshole male pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *"I voted for UKET" *"My girlfriend is my mom, and she's also my sister. I don't know what that relation would be." *"Gay people scare me!" *"Just be paitient!" *"She's 57 but she looks 90!" *"She's 98, looks 24!" Getting car stolen *"No way, you pissing shit!" *"What!? No way!" *"Hey, wanna get dinner?" *"I have a compulsion to meet women. Just.... meeting them." Being attacked *"Get some logic in your head you fuckin' tit!" *"You fuckass!" *"I hope you get anally raped!" *"Make me some beans on toast ya' whore" *"Wheres stalin when you need him?!" Anthony "Chips Guy" pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *"My excuse to be here? I don't know where i am." *"You give good directions." (sarcastically) *"For two quid you can't beat 'em" *"You can put that in the fridge." *"Thirty five...thirty-nine!" *"These are cold!" *"Where's the nearest chip shop?" Getting car stolen *"I hope you're just jokin'." *"But I gotta get to the chippy!" *"But I only had thirty five-thirty nine payments left!" *"I've got chips in the boot!" *"No! I've gotta pick up a takeaway!" Being attacked *"Is this some kind of youpube stunt!?" *"I was just on my way to the chippy!" *"You know what? Take my chips, I don't want them" *"You trying to steal my chips?" Old woman pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *"I haven't had my period in 53 years." *"Hello! It's grandma!" *"I can't stop licking my bedsheets! Ugh!" *"I love to knit and eat fruitcake because I'm 900 fucking years old" *"Give grandpa a big lick on the nose!" *"Eat your fingernails and fear the red man!" *"I can't believe I got banned from the synagogue!" Getting car stolen *"I don't even know how to drive!" *"But I just went to get something to eat!" *"I was outside chunking the tomato and now there's a bitch in my car!" *-someone slamming on a piano- Being attacked *"Watch out, grandma's on the move!" *"Oh no! Stop attacking me?!?" *"I don't think that's appropriate?" *"We get it! You have fists!" *"Would you believe someone threw out month old cabbage!?" *"Leave me alone! I was supposed to go to the golf course!" Neil pedestrian Idle/Walking down the street *Goddamn asset flippin'. Takin' all the good model making jobs from us Americans. *I think I have a cyst on my head. Wanna look at it? *I love shaking hands with strangers. My uncle bops taught me good. *-Muttering staying alive to himself- *I can't stop sucking butter! *I'm a bunion man, no time to talk! Getting car stolen *You're sick. *Hold me closer, tiny dancer! *For heaven's sake, I haven't had this happen since 1983! *Is this my brother Jim? *I don't know!??!?! Being attacked *You're sick, player. *Hold me closer, tiny dancer! *I have crabs! *Did you actually declaw your cat? *-scream as loud as he can into microphone-